


Gift What?

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia has plans for Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift What?

**Author's Note:**

> For definexfreedom.

"So I have a gift card," Cordelia was saying.

Angel had been tuning her out for the last ten minutes. Convincing her that he was listening was not that difficult. Angel had learned that when you have no facial expressions, people eventually either figure out that you're not paying attention, or they assume that you're thinking deep thoughts about their chatter.

"Gift what?" Angel interrupted, having finally caught up. "Cordy, I don't need new clothes."

"Of course you do," she said breezily. "I'm too cool to use a gift card, but I figured it'd be perfect for you."

Angel sighed.


End file.
